<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just relax by maiselocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878783">just relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked'>maiselocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Quarantine, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Brat, Short &amp; Sweet, just cute, no smut though, sherlock has weapons, sherlock yells a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a short sweet fluffy drabble about sherlock in quarantine</p>
<p>gender neutral!reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Reader, Sherlock Holmes &amp; You, Sherlock Holmes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/N.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’m bored.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Sherlock let out a huff and spun dramatically on his heels, blue dressing gown flowing behind him like a cape. “You’re not sorry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no. I’m not.”</p>
<p>Sherlock had been inside for two weeks (it would’ve been shorter had Mycroft and John not severely yelled at him for continuously sneaking out and you warning him about Mrs. Hudson) and he was <em>hating </em> it. You were relatively fine in quarantine. You were able to relax, work from home, read the piles of books in your room, clean, and do everything you wouldn’t be able to do regularly. Sherlock, on the other hand, was losing it.</p>
<p>The first 4 days were fine. He spent most of the day either experimenting or stuck in his mind palace. 221B was mostly quiet and calm. The 5th day, Sherlock started taking his boredom out on the wall. When asked why after 4 days of being fine, he replied that his mind palace had become too boring and he ran out of body parts. While Sherlock was taking a shower, you took the gun from his “secret” hiding place and ran it down to Mrs. Hudson who promptly hid it. Now you had to deal with an agitated Sherlock Holmes but at least he didn’t have a gun anymore. </p>
<p>Or so you thought.</p>
<p>At 2 AM that night, your life flashed before your eyes when you woke up to a large sword dangling in front of your face. “I forgot I had this.” <em>Now</em> Sherlock had no weapons. </p>
<p>The first week was a challenge but you got through it. You thought things were looking up as Sherlock started to come to terms with the whole quarantine deal. He was beginning to develop a healthy sleep schedule, he was eating regularly, and he had begun composing again. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until one Wednesday morning when you woke up to books being thrown all over the floor, a chair being flipped, and kitchen utensils chucked at walls. A knife had very narrowly missed you when you ran into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Y/N!” He shouted, running up to you. He grabbed your arms and brought you close to his face. For a second, you thought he might kiss you or do a little more than kiss but you knew better than that. “I need to go outside! I can’t do this!”</p>
<p>“Sherlock-“</p>
<p>“No! I have to go outside! This is torture. And I’ve been tortured. And this is worse than torture! Way worse!” He continued shouting. </p>
<p>You freed your arms from his grasp and placed your hands on his cheeks. “Sherlock!”</p>
<p>“What?!” He shouted. </p>
<p>“Stop yelling at me. It’s not going to help.”</p>
<p>“I’m not yelling at you. I’m simply speaking at a louder volume because I can not spend one more minute inside.”</p>
<p>The rest of the day was mainly spent like that. Sherlock truly wasn’t yelling <em>at</em> you, he had just become so frustrated that it seemed to be the only way to get it out. You successfully kept Sherlock inside but then the apartment had become so filled with tension you thought you could grab it. Ten seconds later, you were making out on the floor. Turns out, sex was quite the boredom killer for Sherlock and you certainly weren’t complaining.</p>
<p>Now it was Saturday afternoon and Sherlock was becoming bored again. You were perched in his chair, legs up to your chest with a blanket covering you. </p>
<p>“How do you just sit there?” Sherlock asked. “How are you not bored? Your brain isn’t ordinary.”</p>
<p>“Awe. Thanks, darling,” you replied sarcastically. He shot you a look that practically read “I’m not joking and I’m about to lose my mind. Please tell me what to do.” You sighed and stood up. You grabbed his hands and pulled him towards his chair. He watched in half amusement, half curiosity as you pushed him down into his seat and took your rightful spot upon his lap. “I know how to relax. I’m going to teach you how.”</p>
<p>“I know how to relax. Don’t be outrageous,” he replied, wrapping his long arms around you and pulling you closer to his chest.</p>
<p>“Sherlock, your shoulders and back are harder than concrete right now. Just take a deep breath in and relax your muscles.” </p>
<p>He looked at you like you were speaking a foreign language he had never heard of before but did what you asked. In one deep inhale and exhale, he felt his body go partially limp and he leaned back in his chair. You smiled smugly. </p>
<p>“There you go,” you said, allowing your own body to fall lax on top of his. “Now just <em>try</em> to clear your mind. As much as you can.”</p>
<p>“I can’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Yes you can, Sher.”</p>
<p>A few hours later, Mrs. Hudson became slightly worried at the complete silence in 221B and crept up the stairs. She pushed the door to the apartment open and smiled at the sight. The two of you were cuddled in Sherlock’s chair, his hand absentmindedly running through your hair. A soft song played from Sherlock’s phone, pulling the two of you into a sleepy, relaxed state. Sherlock caught Mrs. Hudson’s eyes and she only looked at him with a fond expression before leaving the two of you to your happy selves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>